


The Stars in Our Galaxy

by tozierzzz



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Lots of romance, Love Triangle, Multi, Not for children, a little smutty too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierzzz/pseuds/tozierzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her exodus from the Jedi Order Ahsoka returns to Onderon. There she rekindles her romance with Lux Bonteri, but things soon grow complicated when a certain clone captain shows up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka sighed in both frustration and anger as she traveled through hyperspace. Betrayed, and by the very people she thought she could trust. _Everyone_ had turned their back on her when she needed them most, _including Master Plo!_ It was unbelieveable and she never thought it would or could happen...but it had. Now she was on her way to Onderon to meet up with an old friend. A certain senator friend.

Her lips curled in a smile. She couldn't wait to see Lux. She always missed him when they were apart...sometimes more than she cared to admit. The last time she had seen him...well it had been difficult to be around him. He'd fallen for another girl, a rebel named Steela Gerrera. A girl who had more strength and courage than anyone Ahsoka had ever met, and that was saying something considering the fact that Ahsoka was a Jedi. Though she envied and even despised Steela at first, she came to respect her.

Unfortunately the day Onderon had taken back its freedom...was the last day of Steela's life. She had fought bravely beside her rebels...only to fall to her death when a droid ship crashed into their position. After Lux's failed attempt to save her, Ahsoka lifted her up with the force. However, while she was trying to save Steela's life, a remaining tank shot her in the shoulder and severed her concentration. To both her horror and Lux's, they watched as the brave rebel plummeted to her death.

Just thinking about the awful day was enough to bring a tear to the ex padawan's eye. Not only had she failed Steela that day, but also Lux, Saw and all of Onderon. Steela's life had been in her hands...and she failed her. Ahsoka had never forgiven herself for that day, and doubted that she ever would.

Suddenly her ship came out of hyperspace and Ahsoka pushed her thoughts aside. Onderon was now in her sights and she began the process of landing her ship. She made a promise to herself that once she was on Onderon, she would go to Steela's tomb and pay her respects.

..............

Ahsoka sighed and stretched her lips as she exited her ship. She could definitely go for a meal right about now, but first she needed to find Mr. Bonteri.

"Ahsoka!"

The togruta blinked in suprise and opened her eyes just in time to see her friend coming her way. He looked good compared to the last time she had seen him. He was dressed in silken cream robes with golden and bronze accents. His hair was freshly combed and his pale blue eyes glittered with happiness.

"Lux!" She greeted in return just as he reached her. Ahsoka expected a hug, but instead was grabbed at the waist and spun around. She giggled and threw her arms around him when he set her down. "It's nice to see you too Bonteri."

He squeezed her lightly and kissed her cheek. "It's been too long Ahsoka, and I find myself missing you more and more each time we part ways. You can't even imagine how happy I was to get your message."

She blushed and nodded. She felt the exact same way about him but didn't bring up her own feeings. 'I've missed you a lot too Lux. It really has been too long."

His smile seemed to grow with every word she muttered. "Indeed." He looked into her eyes and his smile wavered. "Ahsoka...are you alright? You look a little upset." He said, looking deep in the pools of her crystal clear blue eyes.

She looked away sadly. "Lux...we should get going, shouldn't we?" She replied, obviously uncomfortable and sad.

Seeing her discomfort, he quickly nodded and slowly took her hand. He led her away from the ship. "O..of course. Please, come with me. Saw and King Dendup are eager to see you again."

Ahsoka blinked in suprise. "Really? They are?"

Lux looked at her with astounded eyes. "Well, yes. Ahsoka, I am not the only one who has missed you. All of Onderon has missed you as well."

"I..I don't know what to say." She mumbled...her cheeks tinting with pink. "I can't believe they missed me. After all i just...watched. I didn't really do anything."

"You gave us the strength we needed and the courage to keep fighting. We never would have been able do what we had done without your aid Ahsoka."

She shook her head, her montrals dancing along with it. "No. We just taught you how to fight like an organized army. The courage and the strength was already inside of you all."

He took her hand. "Perhaps...but you helped us find it and for that...I and all of Onderon are grateful. Now come...King Dendup awaits."

...............

King Dendup looked up when a gaurd burst through the doors. "Your highness." He replied, bowing in respect. "Senator Bonteri has arrived and Ahsoka Tano is with him."

The elderly King smiled and nodded. "Very good. Fetch Lord Saw and then send them in."

"Yes Highness."

Dendup smiled as he watched the guard take his leave before standing up and going to the balcony behind his throne. It had the best view of the city and one could see the Gerrera Memorial, where Steela Gerrera rested in peace. He smiled and leaned on the ledge. As he waited for his guests to arrive, he watched his people go back and forth in the markets.

Mothers held their childrens hand as they perused through the merchandise. Some children ran about chasing one another, or playing a game that involved their hands. Merchants shouted the low prices of their product, getting the attention of some but not many people.

"You summoned me Highness." Dendup heard Saw reply behind him. He exhaled and turned to face the young man. He truly had grown since his days as a rebel. He was more built, his black brown streaked hair now fell beyond his shoulders. Today it was bound in a low ponytail behind him. His attire consisted of colorful robes and golden accessories.

Since they had taken back Onderon, Saw, Lux and the rest of the rebels had been awarded with so much wealth, they never had to work another day of their lives. Most of the rebels stayed on Onderon, while others sought a home elsewhere. Lux had become their Senator, while Saw was the King's advisor and right hand.

"Ah, come my friend." Dendup beckoned, gesturing for him to come closer. "The guest of honor is almost upon us."

Saw came to his King's side, confusion written all over his face. "Guest of honor? I'm afraid I don't understand."

Before the King could respond, the doors opened once more and Lux Bonteri escorted Ahsoka inside. Immediatly upon seeing her, a smile flashed across Saw's face. "Ahsoka!" He replied before making his way to her.

Ahsoka was ready for a hug but again was disappointed. The ex rebel fell to one knee and bowed his head. When he looked up, he was grinning from ear to ear. Without warning, he took her hand and pressed a kiss to it. "It is good to see you once again Jedi."

The togruta's face burned with absolute embarrassment, but she nodded. "Y..yes, it's very nice to see you again as well Saw." She looked over her shoulder at the King and gave a lovely bow. "Your Majesty."

Dendup approached her and gave a slight nod. "It is wonderful to have you back on Onderon my child. Our people have certainly missed your presence here. Some more than others." He hinted, looking over her should at Bonteri. Ahsoka followed his gaze and smiled a bit. Lux's face flushed and he looked away shyly.

Ahsoka cleared her throat before speaking again. "Yes, well I have missed Onderon as well. the people look so much happier now...there is finally peace here."

"Indeed." Dendup agreed. "And all thanks to the Jedi and the rebels. Now, I know your journey must have been long. Certainly you would like to retire and respite until dinner. Lux, please show Ms. Tano to her rooms."

Lux gave a swift bow. "Of course Your Highness." He walked to Ahsoka and held out his arm, which she took with a smile. "Right this way...m'lady." He mused.

The togruta smiled and rolled her eyes at him. As they exited, Saw and Dendup watched. When the door shut behind them, Saw turned to the King. "Why didn't you tell me she was coming?" He asked.

Dendup smiled and looked at him. "It was meant to be a suprise. It wouldn't have been a suprise if you had known about it."

Saw couldn't help but smile back and nod. He looked over at the door dreamily. "I...I had forgotten just how beautiful she was." He replied.

Dendup's eyes widened and he looked over to the younger man. He looked...lost in a dream. A beautiful daydream that he never wished to leave. He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, what would your wife think if she could see you now. Lusting after another woman."

That seemed to snap him out of his own thoughts, or at least take them elsewhere. His wife, Shadra Deova Gerrera was the very light of his life. She was a beautiful petite woman with silken raven hair and fiery amber eyes. They burned as bright as the stars at night. Her tan skin was silky and soft to the touch and freckles danced across the bridge of her nose. To him, no one's beauty could defeat hers...not even the Jedi's.

"I just appreciate the beauty that Ahsoka has. I don't lust after it...at least not anymore. Shadra's beauty is unbeatable."

The King smiled. "Shadra does not know how truly favored she is to have wed you. Your loyalties lie in the correct places. To Onderon and to your wife."

Saw smiled slightly and bowed his head. "Thank you Highness."

..............

Ahsoka looked around the palace in awe. Everything was lovely, even the servants that ran about doing their jobs. She'd been in the palace before, but she hadn't stayed long and it was on a more grim occasion. Lux seemed to sense her wonder and smiled at her. "It is beautiful here...isn't it?"

She jumped out of her thoughts and looked to him. She returned his smile and nodded. "Yes, I have never seen anything like it. The Jedi temple doesn't even compare...it's so lavish and ornate."

He smiled. "Yes...a lot different from my home old home on Raxus."

Ahsoka frowned slightly. "Don't you miss Raxus?"

Now it was Bonteri's turn to frown. "How can I? After I renounced my loyalty to the Seperatists, I was considered a traitor there. They would sooner execute me than welcome me back." he replied angrily. No doubt the betrayal he felt at the hands of his own people had to cut deeper than any blade. Ahsoka could definitely relate to that...

Tenderly, she placed her other hand on his forearm. "I'm sorry Lux...but I'm afraid I can relate to that."

He raised an eyebrow. "I..I don't understand."

"I was...betrayed by the Jedi Council that I had come to trust." She murmered, her feelings racing back to her. All the despair, rage and sheer hurt she had felt. The moment they turned their backs on her and snatched away her padawan braid.

Lux stared at her in pure disbelief, and stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! "Betrayed!? What!? Ahsoka, how could they just...do that to you!?" He demanded, obviously furious.

She sighed and shook her head sadly. "Lux...I don't really want to talk about this now. It's hardly the time for it either. Just...forget about it, I'm sorry I even brought it up."

Despite his wanting to keep the arguement alive, Lux knew it would only frustrate and hurt her more so he dropped it. He gave a dull angry nod and continued escorting her down the corridor. Neither said a word until they arrived at an very ornately decorated door.

"Well, this is it...your room." He replied, taking hold of the knob and turning it.

Ahsoka stepped forward when he opened the door. Her eyes immediatly enlarged. The room was gorgeous! Polished white stone floor, red walls fashioned with spiraling gold patterns and a nice balcony overlooking the city. In the center of the floor was a small little pond filled with glittering water. Inside, swam five little sea eels.

Amazed, the togruta stepped further into the room. It was just stunning! There were two red loveseats and a polished oak table. The bed was circular with red sheets and pillows. Sighing, Ahsoka collasped onto the bed. She smiled and rolled onto her back, savoring the feel of an actual bed and the silk of the sheets. "Perfect." She murmered. "Just perfect."

For the first time since their discussion earlier, Lux smiled. "I'm glad to see that you like your chambers. Mine are just across the hall."

Ahsoka raised a brow, smirking. "Oh, really?" She mused, sitting up and putting her hands behind her backs. "Is that the reason why you gave me this room?" She asked, tlting her head to the side.

He shrugged, returning her sly smirk. "Maybe." He walked over to her and placed one knee on the bed. He raised his hand to her face, running his fingers over the white markings on her cheek. Slowly, he edged closer and closer to her until their lips were mere centimeters apart. "You know how much I love being close to you." He whispered against her lips before closing the distance between them.

Ahsoka wasn't taken aback by the kiss, but the pure raw emotion that she felt within it. Every single thing he had felt since her last departure, he shared with her in the kiss. The regret he felt for letting her get away once again, the anger for not being able to stop her, the longing for her touch once again, the anguish as he realized how much he had hurt her when he had fallen for Steela and the fear that she would never return to him again.

As if comforting him, she took his hand in hers and placed the other on his face. She broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. "You were afraid that you'd never see me again...why is that?" She asked, looking into his pale blue eyes.

He sighed, and continued tracing her markings. "Ahsoka...neither one of us can deny that I used you the last time you were here."

She looked away sadly. He was right, he had. Though he had fallen for Steela, he still came for her for...sexual favors when she had denied him. He had no idea how much it hurt her to have been the apple of his eye on night, praised and worshipped by him only to be tossed away the next day when he saw Steela once again. Since she was a Jedi, she wasn't allowed to show her feelings either and was forced to conceal them. That was just adding salt to the wound.

"I know you did, but...I--!"

"No, there's no excusing what I did to you Ahsoka. None." He replied, trying to move away from her.

Quickly she grabbed his arm, halting him. "Lux please. Holding grudges isn't the Jedi way."

"Neither is having attachments."

She glared at him. "I'm not a Jedi anymore Lux, what I'm trying to say is...I've forgiven you. What happened cannot be erased, but there's no need to hang onto it."

He shook his head, pulling her into his arms. "I'll never understand you Ahsoka Tano."

She grinned up at him. "And here I thought I was becoming more predicatable to you."

He shrugged, smiling slightly. "I guess I haven't completely figured you out yet." He admit before giving her another kiss. "But I'm getting there." He added quickly after pulling away from her.

She giggled and shook her head. "Of course you are Bonteri."

A knock on the door drew their attention away from each other and to the doorway. A young servant girl stood there, though she looked quite mortified. Her cheeks were rosy red and her long dark bangs covered her eyes. She was dressed in a colorful robe with golden accessories.

"What is it?" Lux asked.

"King Dendup requests your presence at dinner. Formal dress is requested as well." She informed them before turning and quickly walking down the corridor.

Lux looked at Ahsoka, who looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

She sighed, looking down at her clothes. "I don't have any formal clothes." She stated, looking embarrassed. As a Jedi, she'd never had any need for formal attire. The closest she had ever gotten to it was a simple violet gown Padme had tried to pass down to her, however Anakin had objected stating it made her look "far beyond her years". After countless hours of Padme and Anakin arguing and her insisting that it looked fine, she gave into her Master and turned the dress down.

Lux grinned at her sudden self consciousness and took her chin in his hand. "Don't worry a bit my cyar'ika. I've already had some beautiful dresses purchased just for you." He stood and pulled her up with him. "Come with me."

He led her over to the wardrobe and pulled it open, revealing an immense supply of magnificent gowns! They were all beautiful, so much so that they looked like they could belong to Padme herself! Wide eyed, she stepped forward and ran her fingers along one of the gowns.

It was fiery shade of red with accents of gold and amber. The sleeves were tight and spiral patterns. A cape was pinned to its shoulders and it had a long v-cut that was covered up with a golden silk.

"It would look marvelous on you Ahsoka." Lux stated, settling his hands on her shoulders. "I think you should wear it."

A small smile tugged at the togruta's lips and she turned back to Lux. "I want to suprise you." She announced, taking his hands. "You go get ready for dinner, while I make myself...presentable."

Smiling, he brought her hands to his lip and kissed it. "I can't wait to see what you're planning for me...until tonight cyar'ika." He dragged his fingers across her face as he walked away from her.

Ahsoka watched him depart before turning back to the gowns. She didn't have much time, but she had a feeling that the right dress wasn't going to be very difficult to find."


	2. Chapter 2

Lux sat at his place at the table, eagerly tapping his foot. His eyes spasmodically darted over to the empty chair beside him, then back over to the door. He was so excited he thought he just might burst. His mind was no where near creative enough to think of what Ahsoka would walk in wearing, but the anticipation of seeing her was murderous.

Saw chuckled, taking a sip of wine. His wife, Shadra Deova sat beside him; their hands interlaced together on the table. Saw wore his favorite brown robe, which was richly adorned with matching topaz gems, Shadra wore a gown of similar coloring, and her hair was pinned up with topaz encrusted pins. Sparkling earrings dripped from her ears, and a choker hugged her throat. She smiled at Lux, eyes twinkling kindly.

"Well, aren't you excited for the Jedi's arrival Lux." Saw teased, grinning at him.

Lux glared at him before looking away from the door. "No...I just--!"

"Leave the boy be Saw." Dendup interfered, smiling at Bonteri. "He is lovesick, as most young men are with beautiful women such as Ahsoka."

"Ive never seen this Ahsoka woman, but she must be very beautiful if she has stolen the heart of Lux Bonteri." Shadra muses, taking a sip of wine.

Dendup nodded, confirming her suspicions. "Yes, she is very gorgeous. She is a young togruta female, a bit small for her age. Orange skin, clear blue eyes and exotic markings on her face. Her montrals and lekku are not that significantly large, but she is very young still. I'm sure she'll grown into them."

Lux tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. Then, he pushed his chair from underneath the table and stood. "I'm going to go see what's..."

His announcement was interrupted when the doors slid open, revealing the long awaited togruta. Lux's pale eyes widened at the sight of her. A glittering indigo gown hugged her tight and toned body in all the right places. Jewels glittered on the tips of her montrals and lekku. The sleeves of her dress sagged off her shoulders and were violet sheer and covered in sparkling glitter. A small diamond cut exposed her naval, which was pierced with a matching indigo jewel. Body sugar coated her collarbone and neck, making her sparkle along with her dress.

Saw's jaw dropped, along with Lux's. Shadra's eyes widened and she almost choked on her wine. Dendup simply smiled and welcomed her.

Ahsoka's cheeks tinted pink, along with her lekku. What were they all staring at? Did she look good or bad? It took her so long to just decide on a dress. She hoped she hadn't made the wrong decision. A smile of relief spread across her face when the King welcomed her, and she bowed gracefully. "Thank you for having me Your Highness." 

Her voice seemed to bring Lux out if his trance, and he strolled over to her. His eyes continued to roam all over her body. "Ahsoka...you look...incredible. Absolutely marvelous." He breathed out. And he meant it to! He'd always known she was beautiful, that much was obvious. Anyone could tell just by looking at her but now...now words couldn't even describe how gorgeous she was. 

Lux held out his hand. "Please...allow me to escort you to your seat." He replied, smiling.

The togruta nodded, giving him a smile of her own. She took the offered hand. "Why thank you Senator Bonteri." 

"It is my pleasure...My Lady."

The two were fully aware of the eyes on them as Lux took Ahsoka to her seat beside his own, but neither truly cared. Bonteri waited until she sat and then pushed her up to the table before sitting beside her. Shadra was the first to comment on the two.

"Well, I certainly see why you are held in such high regard Ms. Tano." She replied. "You truly are a beautiful woman."

"I..I um...I thank you." Was the awkward response. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure we've met."

"No, we haven't." Shadra confirmed. "My name is Shadra Deova Gerrera. I'm Saw's wife."

Blue eyes widened, and darted to the ex rebel. "Wife?" She repeated. "I had no idea that you married Saw."

He nodded before sipping his wine and giving Shadra's hand a squeeze. "Yeah, we were married a couple of rotations ago. She's...my entire world."

That made the other woman smile, and she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "And I feel the exact same way my dearest."

Lux smiled at them before looking at Ahsoka. Without warning, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, which stole her attention. She gasped a little when their eyes met; the message inside them made her heart flutter in her chest. 

I feel the exact same way about you...

She could have kissed him, but for reasons unknown to her...She didn't. Instead she gave his hand a light squeeze and smiled wider. Her eyes however told a different story to him.

And I feel the same about you...

If only thoughts could become words...

....................................

After dinner Saw and Shadra retired to their rooms. Dendup went to take care of some political issue, thought Ahsoka was almost positive he just made that up just so they could be alone. She had no complaints though. Her time alone with Lux was always precious in her eyes.

The two wandered the palace halls before entering the gardens. A cool night breeze blew in the air. Stars wrinkled in the sky, along with the planet's four moons. It was quite a romantic setting, and both Ahsoka and Lux seemed to sense that. They smiled at each other and he took her hand in his.

"You know...the King's birthday is in a few days. Saw's planning a ball for all of Onderon to attend." He replied. "Would you like to come?"

"Well...it...sounds like a great event, but I'm not exactly...party material. I mean, I've been to countless parties, but I was only acting as security. I don't think I've ever actually attended and party and...well partied."

The senator chuckled and shook his head. "It won't be difficult Ahsoka. I'll be with you the entire time, and I'll do my best to keep you on your best behavior."

A white brow lifted and Ahsoka snorted. "Please. I'm the one who got you out of a horrible situation with Death Watch. Remember?"

"Oh, how could I forget? You saved me from a huge mistake Ahsoka. I can't even fathom what would have transpired had you not stopped me."

The togruta shrugged. "Hey, someone has to keep you alive and sane."

He nodded agreement. "Yes...and thank the force that someone is you." He whispered before kissing her.

Ahsoka happily returned the kiss and smiled up at him. "You know...I think you're the greatest thing to come out of what happened between the Jedi and I." She replied softly.

Lux gave a small smile in return, brushing her lekku. "You...you don't miss them?"

The togruta frowned. "I do miss them; almost all of them to be exact. I can't do anything without half expecting my wrist com to come on and hear Anakin or Obi-wan talk to me. It makes my heart ache...but what can I do? I can't trust them...not after they betrayed me and threw me away so quickly."

The senator nodded albeit a little sadly. "Yes...I understand, but was it not expected? After all, the Jedi are taught not to have attachments."

"Yes, but all of the Jedi save for Master Windu ignore that rule! All Jedi have some type of attachment. I'm attached to Anakin, Rex, Obi-wan and you! My master was even in love with Senator Amidala; even though they both denied it when I brought it up. Not to mention Obi-wan's love for Duchess Satine of Mandalore!"

Lux nodded in understanding. "Let's not spoil this beautiful moment my love. Onderon is gorgeous tonight...Let's not waste it with this gloomy conversation." He replied, leaning in and kissing her temple. His kisses traveled from her temple, down her face and to her neck.

Ahsoka relaxed and allowed herself to give into his tiny kisses. She sighed and her arms coiled around his neck. "Okay..." 

Without warning Lux swept her off her feet, making her gasp. 

"What are you doing?" She asked, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I think it is time to go to bed. Wouldn't you agree?"

A soft giggle escaped the togruta. "Werent you the one that suggested staying and enjoying this beautiful Onderon night?"

A sly smirk tugged at the other's lips. "There are...other ways to enjoy these nights my love. Please...allow me to show you when we reach our rooms."

She grinned. "Hmm...I can't wait."

.............................

A loud crash woke Ahsoka from her peaceful slumber and immediately she looked around, scanning her surroundings.

To her surprise instead of Lux, two young handmaidens occupied the room with her. One was a pale girl with light green eyes and dark indigo colored hair. The other was a twi'lek with green skin and glittering pink eyes. 

Both of them looked fearful and nervous, much to Ahsoka's confusion. That confusion; however, quickly vanished at the sight of a shattered case on the ground. 

With a small groan, Ahsoka sat up and stretched. The covers fell away from her, exposing her breasts and stomach. After stretching she pressed her palms against the bed, using them to hold herself up.

Quickly, the twi'lek gave a nervous bow. "W..we humbly apologize malady! It was not our intention to wake or disturb you." 

Her tone was fearful and timid. Poor thing must've thought that she was upset about the vase. Which was quite ridiculous considering that she hadn't even been here for two days.

"Relax." She said calmly. "I'm not upset. Where did Senator Bonteri go?"

"He had an important meeting with the King." The indigo haired girl answered. 

Ahsoka sighed. "I see..."

After getting one last stretch in Ahsoka threw the covers away from her body, fully exposing herself. Without a care in the world, she walked past the two servants and into the washroom doorways. Before she closed the door, she turned over her shoulder.

"I'd hurry and get that mess cleaned up and have that vase replaced. Senator Bonteri will throw a fit if he finds out about it." She replied before kicking the door shut. 

.........................

Ahsoka pushed her way through the enormous crowd. Hundreds of people shopping, mothers yelling for their children and struggling to keep them under control, frivolous children screaming and a swarm of advertising merchants. 

The togruta groaned, shoving another pedestrian out of her path. She had always hated cities. Always so overpopulated and bustling. The noises always irritated and upset her. To her, nothing was better than a quiet little village.

Countless merchants called out to her and she declined as politely as possible. Her only intentions were to find her way to Steela's memorial; which to her understanding, wasn't far off. She had been given directions by the guards before leaving the temple. She probably would have been there already if not for the bustling crowd.

With an annoyed huff, she continued on. Soon, the crowd became smaller and smaller until they were only about four people around. That's when she found herself at the grand marble memorial.

Slowly, she climbed the staircase and entered in. The smell of burning incense immediately assaulted her nose, and she took a deep whiff of it. Aside from the splish splash of running water, the memorial was tranquil and quiet. Two twin water falls ran from the wall. Standing in between them was a beautiful sculpture of Steela. 

To the right, was a lone door. With a deep breath, she walked towards the door and into the darkness. 

The sound of water grew louder in her ears, and when she reached the bottom she found out why. Water filled the chamber, pouring in from smaller waterfalls. It glowed a glittery teal, just like Steela's eyes. The thought was a painful one, and Ahsoka choked on a sob.

She stepped into the chamber fully, water rising up to her ankles. As she walked she saw a stone table, and on it a body wrapped in teal and blue silk. The body of Steela Gerrera. 

Ahsoka couldn't hold in her tears as she approached the still body. Upon reaching her, she broke down into tears. Sobs shook her body and she laid her head upon the wrapped chest. 

"I'm...I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I...I didn't save you and...and I should have!"

Her own words made her heart ache in her chest. The very fact that Steela wasn't here because of her failure was enough to shatter her heart. 

I should have saved you. She thought. I'm so sorry Steela.

Slowly, she stood upright and ran her fingers over the wrapped body's face. It wasn't fair, that she was here but Steela was dead. She should be alive, living happily on Onderon with her brother...loving Lux. Ahsoka didn't deserve that, but Steela...she did and it was because of her that she couldn't.

With a tearful face, she drew her hand away. She turned and forced herself to leave. Her tears however refused to stop running. Even when the temple was behind her, tears still courses down her face. 

I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me Steela...I'm so sorry. Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
